Adventures of Haganail
by HaganailJade
Summary: A journey of a young Neopian through the world of Neopia.
1. Neopia! The Place Where Dreams Come True...

Adventures of Haganail  
  
Episode #1  
  
Neopia! The Place Where Dreams Come True!  
  
It has been a long journey. Hundreds of miles stood past this brave individual. The sun, nearly shining over his face, cast a shadow that seemed twice the length of his height. His medium-long black hair is brushed back by the wind. The long-sleeved denim shirt he wears is also flowing by the wind. With a determined look on his face, he takes a step forward, entering a new world that is unlike he has ever seen before.  
  
"So, this is Neopia. The place where dreams come true."  
  
He is Haganail-Jade. A mere teenager of 17 years, he has adventured to the world of Neopia, seeking adventure, as well as what all the fuss was about.  
  
"Now… where are these so-called Neopets that everyone's talking about?"  
  
He continues to walk forward, eventually finding himself in Neopian Square. He sees a tree with items underneath it, a food shop shaped like a hamburger, a pool with a rainbow, and a hotel.  
  
"Strange place… but what can I expect?" Haganail mutters.  
  
He searches the place, seeing various shops in the Neopian Bazaar, as well as other people with their own shops. After endless searching, he finds the Create-A-Neopet station.  
  
"Here it is. Finally I found it, now I can get a Neopet," Haganail says.  
  
Haganail steps up to the station, where an attendant greets him. She flashes him a big smile.  
  
"Welcome to the Create-A-Neopet station! My name is Melissa. Are you new to Neopia?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ah, a new member! Welcome to Neopia, the place where dreams come true! Now, I will allow you to pick your very own Neopet! We have a huge list to choose from, so why don't you check to see what you want, Haganail?"  
  
"How did you know my name?"  
  
"Lucky guess."  
  
As Haganail gives her a bewildered look, he looks over the list of the Neopets. Only a few actually got his attention, but he notices one in particular.  
  
"Hmmm… the one with those long ears…I think I want an Aisha for my Neopet," Haganail responds.  
  
"Well now, that's a good choice! Aishas are pretty common here in Neopia. Now, what color would you like your Aisha to be?" Melissa asks.  
  
"Blue," Haganail responds.  
  
"Alrighty," Melissa says, "now there's one more step in this process! Please choose a name for your Neopet!"  
  
"A name? Hmmm… what kind of name should I give it? Something that sounds cool…" Haganail thinks to himself.  
  
Suddenly, a name pops in his mind.  
  
"Steelix. Named directly after that certain Pokemon of the same name. I want to name him Steelix," Haganail says.  
  
"I'm sorry, Haganail, but the name 'Steelix' is already taken. If you want to add a number to the end of its name, and if no one chose it, then it's yours," Melissa replies.  
  
"Alright, I'll name him Steelix64," Haganail says.  
  
"Perfect! Give me a few minutes, and I'll have Steelix64 ready for you!"  
  
Haganail-Jade sits on a bench in the reception room, reading the latest issue of the Neopian Times. "So… this is what Neopia is all about…"  
  
"Um, excuse me, Haganail? Allow me to introduce you to Steelix64."  
  
Melissa steps into the reception room, along with a blue Aisha. "So, you're my owner?" Steelix64 asks.  
  
"Um… yeah. Hello, Steelix. My name is Haganail-Jade, but everyone calls me Haganail."  
  
"Cool! I hope we can be friends!"  
  
"Yeah…me too."  
  
Melissa interrupts their conversation.  
  
"Alright, Haganail, here's your new Neopet! Here are also a few bits of information that you need to know. You can have up to four Neopets at a time. You can carry up to 50 items in your personal inventory, and an infinite amount of items in your safety deposit box. Don't worry if this seems complicated, you'll get used to it in time. Oh yeah, and don't forget to feed your pets every day! I'll leave it up to you to discover the rest of the mysteries of Neopia."  
  
"Cool. Thank you, Melissa," Haganail says.  
  
"You're very welcome. Please come back if you need any help, or if you want another Neopet!"  
  
"Sure. Come on, Steelix, let's explore this place," Haganail says.  
  
Steelix and Haganail leave the station.  
  
"Haganail?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where are we gonna stay?"  
  
"Hmm… I'm not sure. Why don't we stay at that Neopian lodge?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"I'm gonna search this place first. Maybe I'll check that bank that looks like a safe…"  
  
-To be continued- 


	2. Danger in the City! Trouble at the Natio...

Adventures of Haganail  
  
Episode #2  
  
Danger in the City! Trouble at the National Neopian Bank!  
  
Haganail takes a long stroll through the Neopian marketplace, along with his Aisha, Steelix64. Although Haganail is tired from his long journey to Neopia, he decided to check out the area first. He notices the National Neopian Bank, which is right next to the Food Shop. Haganail realizes he hasn't eaten for a while.  
  
"Hey Steelix, you hungry?"  
  
"Yeah. There's that food shop next to the bank. Wanna go there?  
  
"Sure."  
  
Haganail and Steelix reach the Food Shop, where they see another Neopet, a Chia, with "I LOVE FOOD" written on the apron.  
  
"Ah, welcome to the Food Shop!" the Chia exclaims. "My name is Naoki. So, what can I get for you today? Just check what we have in stock!"  
  
"Ummm… let's see…" Haganail thinks. "I think I'll have a cheeseburger, please."  
  
"And I'll have some grapes!" Steelix shouts out.  
  
"Alright. One cheeseburger and some grapes, that'll be 100 neopoints, please."  
  
"Uh… neopoints?" Haganail asks.  
  
"Yeah. Neopoints are the official currency of Neopia. You currently have 500 neopoints, or np for short. So, you still want to pay?  
  
"Fine." Haganail reluctantly hands 100 np to Naoki.  
  
"Here you go! One cheeseburger and some grapes, thank you very much! We have many other fine foods, so come back again when we restock! And check out the other shops as well!" Naoki says, as he waves to Haganail and Steelix.  
  
While Haganail and Steelix munch on their food, the two walk to the bank. Haganail, meanwhile, has something on his mind.  
  
"Hey, Steelix," Haganail says. "I wonder how I can earn more np?"  
  
"I'm not definitely sure, but I think there are some games that you can play that can earn neopoints," Steelix replies.  
  
"Games? What kinds of games?" Haganail asks.  
  
"I don't know at this point, but I've heard that there's a variety of games."  
  
"Hmm… looks like I'll have to find a way to make some more np…"  
  
The pair reaches the National Neopian Bank. Inside, they see several vaults, an area full of various Neopets working in cubicles, and a Skeith at the front desk.  
  
"Ah, good day, sir! What can I help you with?  
  
"Uh… I'm kinda new to Neopia. Can you help me?"  
  
"I most certainly can! This is the National Neopian Bank, where the citizens of Neopia keep bank accounts so that they can store their Neopoints! It's like a real bank, except the only currency we accept here are Neopoints."  
  
"I see. I know how banks work, too, with interest and all…"  
  
"Good! We have several accounts available, but for first time users, we have to start you off with our first account, the Junior Saver account. As you deposit more Neopoints, you can upgrade your account with a higher interest rate! But due to many people depositing np, we can only give out interest for those accounts with 15,000 np or higher."  
  
"15,000???" Haganail exclaims.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Alright, I'll take the Junior Saver account."  
  
"Splendid! I'll sign you up now; just give me a few minutes!"  
  
While Haganail and Steelix watch the Skeith typing on his computer, they hear running footsteps. As they turn around to see what was going on, they see a person with a dark trench coat, a ski mask, and a knife. A Chia clad in black accompanies this stranger.  
  
"Alright, I'll make this short and sweet… this is a holdup! Give me all your neopoints NOW!!!"  
  
One of the tellers ran toward a safe, trying to get all the neopoints she can.  
  
"That's it… nice and easy… just do as your told and none of you will get hurt…"  
  
As the bank robber continues to talk, Haganail, Steelix, and the Skeith hid behind a nearby desk.  
  
"Haganail… what should we do?" the Skeith asks.  
  
"I don't know… we have to get out of here… Let's go, Steelix… Steelix? Steelix???!"  
  
As Haganail frantically searches for his neopet, Steelix immediately charges toward the robber and the Chia, tackling both the criminal duo onto the ground. The two seem dazed by the actions of that Aisha.  
  
"Ack! An Aisha? How can an Aisha attack like THAT?" the Chia asks.  
  
"I don't know… but now I can't even move… that Aisha packed a huge punch…" the robber says.  
  
Haganail sees Steelix, and runs toward him.  
  
"Steelix! What were you doing? You could've been killed!! Why did you have to become such a vigilante?"  
  
Suddenly, Haganail hears sirens.  
  
"Oh great… now the police are here…"  
  
An officer and an Acara rush toward the scene.  
  
"What happened here? Did a bank robbery occur?" the officer asks.  
  
"Yes, those two tried to rob this bank," Steelix says, as he points toward the robber and the Chia.  
  
"Steelix, keep your mouth shut!" Haganail exclaims.  
  
"Hmmm…" the Acara says. "We've been actually searching for these two individuals for a while now. They are known as Vicious and Delicious, a notorious crime duo. Vicious always has that Chia, known as Delicious, with him wherever he goes. Hmm. Whomever managed to knock them on the ground should be lucky, since they are usually NEVER caught off guard."  
  
"Yeah… we've been looking for them, alright," the officer says. "Alright, you two, let's go."  
  
The police duo takes the robbers to their car.  
  
"Oh, I also forgot to mention. My name is Kain, and this Acara of mine is Tabitha. We're part of the Neopian Police Force. I have this feeling we'll meet again, Haganail…"  
  
As the police drive away with Vicious and Delicious, Haganail and Steelix stand in bewilderment.  
  
"How did he know my name?" Haganail asks.  
  
"I don't know… but we have more important business to take care of," Steelix says, as he turns around to see the Skeith behind him.  
  
"Umm… excuse me, Haganail?" the Skeith says, as he slowly crawls out from his desk. "I've finished creating our account. We are also in your debt for saving our bank. To help you out, I'll upgrade your account to Neopian Student, absolutely free. It's the least we can do."  
  
"Uh… thanks!" Haganail says, as he and Steelix begin to walk out of the bank.  
  
"Oh, and by the way, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Mackerel, the general manager of the National Neopian Bank. Feel free to come back anytime!"  
  
"Sure! I'll see you later," Haganail says.  
  
Haganail and Steelix walk out of the bank.  
  
"So, Steelix, care to explain yourself?"  
  
"Uh, I was only trying to help!"  
  
"Yeah, well, try to be careful next time, alright?"  
  
"Sure, whatever you say."  
  
As the duo walk around the Neopian Bazaar, Haganail can't help but wonder about today's events.  
  
"This Aisha… it's no ordinary Aisha, that's for sure."  
  
-To be continued- 


End file.
